An Erased Love
by sorahyper
Summary: Roxas lives a pretty average life. He goes to school and has great friends. His bestfriend, Naminé, is the one he can trust. They can tell eachother anything. But what if something happened to change their friendship into something more?
1. Just Another Day

Okay, this is my first story I'm submitting so it might not be the best ever.

If you are going to review my story, sure I'll allow

**Constructive Criticism**

Don't review my story and tell me my story sucks.

Thanks and enjoy :D !

-Sorahyper

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**An Erased Love**

**Just another Day**

The sun was rising over the horizon in Twilight Town announcing another day had arrived. The darkness of night was slowly drifting away as the light from the sun was appearing in the sky and soon the darkness was gone and the light had taken over. Students were rushing out of the house to school and people were driving away in their cars to work.

A blonde boy turned off his alarm clock and rose up from his bed. He looked at the time and it was 7:00. An hour 'til school. He didn't bother waking up his twin brother, who was still lazily asleep in his bed, and headed towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He stuck his hand in and then quickly took a shower. After he had taken a shower, he turned off the water and dried off his body. He tied the towel around his waist and walked back into his room and looked for something to throw on. He picked a gray t-shirt, a pair of jeans and dark shoes. He went back into the bathroom, threw on his clothes and quickly did his hair. It was just as messy as he liked it. It was like somewhat spiked but it fell over his face a little on the left side. He then brushed his teeth and threw the towel back onto the sink.

He walked back into the room he shared with his brother and checked the clock. 7:40 and his brother was still not up. He ignored him and went to his drawer and opened it. He took out two rings, a solid black one and a solid white one, and a wristband that was black and white checkered. He put them on and looked at the clock again. 7:42. Now he had to wake up his brother.

"Alright man, wake up," the blonde yelled at his brother as he opened the blinds letting the sun rush in. His brother groaned and turned over on his side. The blonde shook his head side to side and sighed. This was going to take longer than he hoped. "Sora, get your ass out of bed!" His brother slowly turned over on his back and began to sit up.

"What time is it Roxas?"

"7:43, hurry up!" Roxas was getting irritated with Sora. It was basically the same thing every day. Get up at 7 o'clock. Take a shower. Get dressed. Wake up Sora. Go to school. He was becoming really tired of getting to school seconds before the bell rang. "Damn it Sora, get out of bed."

"Okay, okay." Sora reluctantly crawled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. His hair was brown and spiked and went in almost everything direction.

"Sora, hurry up! You are taking too long it's already 7:45 and we still have to ride our skateboards to school!"

"Alright, alright!" Sora quickly threw on a black t-shirt, dark jeans, white shoes and a plain white jacket. Roxas and Sora quickly ran downstairs and grabbed their backpacks and skateboards. Their mom was waiting for them downstairs.

"What has been taking you two so long in the morning lately," she asked curiously.

"Well Sora decides to sleep in until 7:45 until he decides to actually get out of bed," Roxas said sourly.

"Whatever Roxas, I'll get up earlier tomorrow kay?"

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye boys," their mom said as they turned around.

The twins turned around and shouted, "Bye!" as they rushed out the door.

--

As the brothers rushed as quickly as they could towards school, the only sound audible was the sound of the skateboards rolling across the pavement. They were a block away from their high school, Twilight High, when they heard the bell ring faintly.

"Shit," Roxas mumbled under his breath. They jumped off their boards and ran towards the school. They rushed past the gates and then slowed down as they reached the entrance to the Science building. Luckily, both their lockers and first period was here. They opened the doors and walked into the loud hallway full of the other high school students.

"Hey guys!" A red-head called to them. Selphie, a very hyper brunette, and Olette, a very calm and sweet girl with emerald like-eyes, were with the red-head.

"Hey Kairi," the boys called back simultaneously. They walked over to the three girls with their boards in their arms and started talking to them.

"So what's up?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing," Olette replied. "Just talking about the Biology test today."

"Oh shit! That was today?!" Roxas asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah it was."

"Crap…" Roxas knew he was going to fail this test. It was only a few minutes before the bell ringed and Roxas had not studied what so ever.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Olette said trying to raise his spirits a bit.

"I hope…" He sighed and turned to Kairi and said, "Well I'll see you and Selphie later. I have a test to fail." And with that, Kairi and Selphie headed towards their Geometry class and Sora, Olette and Roxas walked towards the lockers. They put their school supplies for other classes into it, both the siblings put their skateboards in and they walked to Biology. Roxas sat next to Sora while Olette walked over to her seat next to Naminé. Naminé was Roxas' closest friend. Whenever he was down he could tell her anything. He was just trying to look over the Biology book when Riku walked over to their desk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Riku was Sora's best friend and Roxas' friend as well.

"Nothing," Sora replied. "Did you study?"

"Oh yeah, fer sure. What idiot wouldn't study for a Bio test?" Roxas looked at Riku and Riku looked back. Riku then started laughing. "Wait, Roxas don't tell me you didn't study."

"Uhh, nope. Not at all." Riku laughed and wished him luck while he walked back to his desk and sat down next to Hayner. Hayner was Roxas' closest guy friend and they usually always hung out with Olette and Pence. Pence was another one of Roxas' friend and he was a really laid back guy. As soon as Riku took his seat, the bell rang and their teacher rose from his chair and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Morning class," Mr. Rodriguez said to the class.

"Morning," the class rang back.

"Well you all know that you have a test today."

"Roxas," Sora coughed and the class giggled.

"Anyway as I was saying, you have a test today. Here you go and good luck." He passed back the test and Roxas took it, looked at it and his jaw dropped. He had no idea what any of the answers to the test were. He spent 45 minutes staring at the paper trying to make something out of it. He looked around and he saw everyone else speeding through the test. He glanced at Sora who was kicked back with his paper faced down and looking proud of himself. Roxas just circled random answers and hoped for the best. Shortly after, Mr. Rodriguez asked them to pass back up the test for grading. Roxas was nervous because Mr. Rodriguez read the test scores out loud including the test owner's name.

"Sora Hikari," the teacher bellowed. "A" Sora beamed at his brother and Roxas smiled and shook his head approvingly.

"Olette, A. Riku, B. Naminé, A." Mr. Rodriguez continued reading off names and scores while Roxas anxiously waited for his test. Mr. Rodriguez stopped and looked at a test. He looked at Roxas and said, "Roxas Hikari, 100" and he looked back down at the tests and read on. Roxas' jaw dropped as well as Riku's, Sora's, and Olette's. Naminé looked at Roxas and silently congratulated him with a smile. Roxas smiled back and they both looked away.

"Boy, am I lucky or what," Roxas beamed at Sora as his brother stared at him in disbelief.

--

Well that was chapter one. Yes I know not much happened in this chapter but i promise more will soon!

Go ahead and click that little review buttom down there :D

I'll post the new chapter probably tomorrow.

Thanks,

Sorahyper


	2. Confused

Well I was really bored so I decided to put up the second chapter of this story.

Well enjoy

-Sorahyper

**An Erased Love**

**Confused**

When Biology was over he packed up his stuff and waited for Naminé because they both had English together next period. He said goodbye to both Riku and Sora and Naminé walked over to him

"Hey Roxas," the blonde with aqua colored eyes beamed at him. "Congratulations on the test!"

"Thanks Naminé," Roxas smiled back. "Good job on your test as well!"

"Thanks Rox."

They both walked out of the classroom into the loud hallway. They walked to their lockers and they exchanged their Biology supplies with their English books and notebooks. Their teacher, Ms. Chase, was their favorite teacher. She let them sit wherever they wanted as long as they worked and if a pencil was in their hand, they were working. Their class was all the way on the other side of the school so they usually had no time to talk.

They walked in their classroom and they were one of the first people who reached the classroom. Luckily, no one sat in their favorite seats. Two desks in back corner. They took their seats and put their books on top of the desks.

"So Naminé, what's up?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly taking out her sketchbook. Naminé was a very skilled artist. She could draw practically anything and she had a strange way of drawing things that were going to happen in the future or had happened in past, regardless if she was there or not.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Uhh, nothing," she said quickly trying to hide the sketchbook away from him.

"Oh come on Naminé! I'm sure it's not that bad," Roxas replied quickly trying to take the sketchbook away from her.

"No, please I don't want you to see it."

"Oh fine." Roxas was surprised. Naminé usually showed him all of her drawings and shared everything to him. He could also tell anything to her. There was a reason she was his best friend.

--

The bell rang and English dragged on slowly. By the time it was over, Roxas headed over to History and Naminé went to her drawing class. After that they had Geometry together. Geometry passed and Roxas and Naminé were headed to their 5th periods. Naminé had PE and Roxas had Spanish. After that was over, they caught up to each other on the way to the cafeteria to eat their lunch when they bumped into Riku.

"Oh hey Roxas and Naminé! What's up?"

"Nothing," they replied.

"Have you seen my brother?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, he's over at the table." Riku pointed over the table where Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora and the rest of the gang were at.

"Kay, thanks." Roxas waved towards Riku and Naminé and sat at the table and the gang greeted him.

"Hear you got a 100 on a Bio test," Kairi said.

"Yeah, how did you do that with no studying?" Selphie chimed in.

"Just luck," Roxas replied smoothly. The rest of the gang all talked about Roxas' luck on his test when Riku and Naminé walked over with their food.

"Hey guys," Naminé said. They all welcomed her and went back to their conversation.

"Honestly," Roxas said. "Just luck. Nothing to it." And with that they dropped the conversation and talked about something else among their friends.

"Naminé, have you seen my Geometry book?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah, you forgot it on your desk. Don't worry I have it in my bag. I'll give it to you later."

"Okay, thanks." They all ate their lunch and the bell rang shortly after. They threw away their trash and they all walked to their respective classes. Roxas had P.E. next with Sora and Riku. The P.E. classes were divided with boys and girls to avoid any trouble with the locker rooms. Roxas went to his PE locker and changed into his gym clothes. They were having swimming for PE, so he changed into his board shorts and grabbed his towel. He walked out to the pool with Riku and Sora and waited for the Coach to come out of his office. Roxas was talking to Riku about what he was going to do over the weekend when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and he saw Naminé walking over with a book in her hand. Suddenly Roxas felt awkward. Here he was in a pair of board shorts and holding a towel and Naminé was just walking over with a book. He quickly drapped the towel over his shoulders and Riku gave him a puzzled look as well did Sora.

"Hey Roxas!" Naminé chimed. "Sorry for bothering you at PE but here is your Geometry book." She said holding out his book.

"Oh, thanks Naminé but uh, I really don't have anywhere to put it." Roxas motioned to himself and the towel.

"Oh sorry! I'll just give it to you after school. I have to give this list to the Coach anyway." Naminé walked over to the Coach's office and waved goodbye to the three boys. As soon as Naminé had left gym, Riku asked him, "Dude, what's wrong with you? Girls have walked in here before and seen you only wearing shorts and you never tried to cover yourself up?"

"Uh, I don't know…" Roxas took his towel off his shoulders and threw it on the ground.

"Ookay," Sora and Riku replied. The coach came out of the office and both Sora and Riku walked over to the pool's ladder. Roxas slowly picked up his towel and caught up to his friends. He was thinking about why he covered himself with his towel when Naminé walked in the gym. He had never done that before and Naminé had seen him with his shirt off before. Why did he do it this time? He shook it off and listened to the Coach.

"Okay boys, today we are going to swim around the pool all period…"

--

Yeah, I know this chapter was short sorry.

I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow :D

Click that review button :D

Thanks,

Sorahyper


	3. The Truth

Woah, my story has 77 hits :D that's exciting (for me at least) haha.

Thank you **MISC-Storymaker** for being my first reviewer.

Don't worry the story gets better now :D.

Here's chapter three,

Sorahyper

** An Erased Love**

**The Truth**

After PE, Roxas walked over to the lockers and changed into his regular clothes. Finally the school day was over and the weekend had begun. He rushed out of the gym to the courtyard to meet Naminé. She was waiting for him on a bench with his Geometry book.

"Thanks Naminé!"

"You're welcome Rox." They walked out of the school and found Sora and Kairi together by the stop sign. They were talking about something but they were so far away that they couldn't hear what they were saying. All they saw was Sora talking to Kairi, Kairi nodding her head and them happily hugging each other. They ran over to Naminé and Roxas smiling ear to ear.

"Uh, what did we miss?" Roxas looked at both the two smiling people in front of him and then at Naminé hoping for an explanation. Naminé looked at him confused as well and they waited for Sora and Kairi to tell them.

"Sora just asked me out, and I said yes." Kairi exclaimed. Her and Naminé grabbed each other's hands and screamed in joy. Roxas looked at his twin who was still smiling and he looked back and Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations," Roxas yelled. "Looks like we are going to have to start planning your wedding soon." He felt his side be jabbed by Sora's elbow and he winced and moved back. Both Sora and Kairi were turning a deep shade of red and Naminé was grinning.

"He's just playing with you guys, geez."Naminé was laughing and so was Roxas and soon Sora and Kairi were laughing. They all walked to Roxas' house laughing and talking about their day the whole way there. When they arrived at the house they walked in still laughing. Their mom was still at work and wasn't coming back until 7 and Kairi and Naminé had permission to stay at Roxas' and Sora's place until their mom came back home. They all sat on the couch and turned on the TV looking for something to watch. They flipped the channel to MTV and A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila 2 was on. They all were a fan of the show so they sat there and watched while laughing at the people making a fool of themselves on national television.

"Oh my god, Fame cannot sing for shit," Sora laughed. Everyone laughed and they all agreed with a nod of their head. When Fame left the show they all laughed until the show had ended. When the show ended, the turned off the TV and walked out the door to go to get some sea salt ice cream.

"I haven't had sea salt ice cream in forever and a day." Naminé shouted happily.

"I know it's been so long!" Kairi replied. They all walked over to the little ice cream truck and they climbed up the Clock Tower which stood above everything revealing the entire town below them. They sat at the top and they all licked their ice cream as the sun set behind them. The sky turned a yellow-orange as it continued to drift down below the horizon.

"The sunset is so beautiful here," Naminé said almost to herself.

"It sure is." Naminé jumped when Roxas started talking almost like she hadn't noticed she had said her last remark out loud. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, Naminé."

"Oh it's alright, just didn't realize I said that out loud." Naminé giggled and Roxas laughed with her. Sora and Kairi were holding hands watching the sunset together thinking of things to do the next day. As the sun nearly passed completely under the horizon, the four teens got up and started walking back to Roxas' place.

"Wow…It's getting late Sora. I should be heading home." Sora nodded his head and offered to walk Kairi home. Kairi said goodbye to Roxas and Naminé and her and her boyfriend walked off together as the sun completely disappeared for the day.

"Aww, they are so cute together," Naminé said happily. Roxas nodded his head and smiled. He was happy for his brother but something in the pit of his stomach made him almost jealous. He just ignored it and walked with Naminé to his house. They had opened the door and were about to walk inside when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey mom. Nothing, I'm just here with Roxas." Naminé continued talking with her mom as Roxas waited for her to hang up. "But, mom! Ok, bye." Naminé hung up her phone and said," Sorry Roxas but I have to go, my mom says she's going to pick me up at the corner. Sorry, I'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye Naminé." Naminé turned around and walked towards the corner.

--

Roxas walked into his house and went to his computer. He logged onto AIM and sighed. What was wrong with him today? He had two weird feelings around Naminé today and they had never happened to him before. When Sora came back he was going to ask his brother for advice. It had been about 10 minutes after Naminé left and he was about to turn on his TV when in the lower right-hand corner it read: "_sketchblonde17 signed on_"

Roxas clicked the name twice and then started chatting with her:

KeyofDestiny: Heyy Naminé, watsup?

sketchblonde17: nothing you?

KeyofDestiny: nothing, just chillin' about to turn on the tv.

sketchblonde17: ohh kool, i'm about to do the same...

After a few minutes of chatting, Sora walked in the room and asked Roxas who he was chatting with.

"Naminé. Hey Sora, can I ask you something?"

"Sure man, what's up?"

"In PE when I put the towel over my shoulders, I honestly don't know why I did that. It's never happened to me before even when Naminé had walked in. And later when you and Kairi were walking home, I kind of felt, well, jealous. Can you give me some advice?" Sora looked at his twin and then smiled.

"Sounds like you have a crush on Naminé." Sora sat on his bed and Roxas looked at him wide-eyed.

"I do not," he protested. "It's just a few things, big deal!"

"Well that's how I felt with Kairi, and now look. I asked her out and now we are dating. You asked for advice and my advice is, do the same. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." Roxas thought long and hard and asked his twin,

"Is Kairi doing anything tomorrow?"

"Naw, why?"

"Let's go to the amusement park tomorrow, all four of us! Come on it'll be fun!"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll go call Kairi right now and you ask Naminé if she can come." And with that Sora left the room dialing Kairi hoping that she could come the next day. Roxas turned back to his computer and began to ask Naminé:

KeyofDestiny: naminé, we are going to The Pier tomorrow wanna come?

sketchblonde17: omg yes! brb, let me ask my mom

Roxas waited for a response and Sora came in the room nodding his head that Kairi could come.

sketchblonde17: uhh from when to when?

KeyofDestiny: uhh, from like 10 to 7 i guess.

"Sora, call mom and see how long we can stay out!" Sora quickly dialed their mom and quickly hung up.

"She said 'til 7 is fine because she has to work tomorrow anyway."

sketchblonde17: oh that's perfect! i guess i'll see you guys there tomorrow! :D

KeyofDestiny: yeah! see you there!

_sketchblonde17 has signed off_

_KeyofDestiny has signed off_

Roxas was excited. He was going to go to The Pier tomorrow with four of his closest friends! The more and more he started thinking about liking Naminé, the more it actually made sense to him. Lately, he had felt really weird around Naminé but just ignored it. Today it was a lot worse. He was actually happy that he liked Naminé and he decided to take Sora's advice and ask her out at The Pier. This weekend was starting off great.

--

See? The story is starting to have some action in it haha.

Well if you like it, please hit that review button down there.

I'm sure it's lonely :D.

-Sorahyper


	4. Good News

Sorry for not updating yesterday, busy week "/

Well here's chapter four :D

(I like this chapter :D)

**An Erased Love**

**Good News**

Roxas woke up at 8 o'clock hoping for a great day. To his surprise Sora was already up and taking a shower. Roxas didn't like to wait so he got out of his bed and picked out an outfit to wear. He quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a bagel to eat for breakfast. He was never a heavy eater and it never bothered him. He ate his bagel and watched TV while he waited for his brother to turn off the shower. He was watching something about skateboards when he heard the shower turn off. He pressed the power button on the remote, threw it on the couch and ran upstairs.

His brother could take forever getting ready and the girls were going to come over at 9:30 so they could walk to The Pier, a huge amusement park that they all enjoyed going to. Because of how long his brother was taking, Roxas decided to go on AIM:

KeyofDestiny: hey naminé, watsup?

sketchblonde17: oh hey roxas! nothing, just getting ready for the pier :)

KeyofDestiny: oh me too, but sora is taking forever in the shower, so yeahh.

sketchblonde17: oh haha. sorry, i hope you can get ready soon!

KeyofDestiny: haha so do i, oh what do you know, he got out of the shower brb.

sketchblonde17: okay, see you in a little bit :D.

Roxas walked into the shower, leaving his clothes lying on bed. Sora walked out of the bathroom and walked into their room and turned on the TV. He was watching the same show that Roxas had been watching earlier. Roxas turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Once it was ready, he took a shower. He thought he heard his AIM go off a few times but there was nothing he could do about it now was there? He took a shower and then turned off the water. While he dried off his body he heard his brother calling out his name. Roxas tied the towel around his waist, his hair still wet and walked out and into their room. Sora was pointing towards the computer monitor and Roxas looked:

sketchblonde17: oh my gosh roxas! seifer just asked me out on aim and i said yes!  


sketchblonde17: i can't believe i'm going out with seifer!

Roxas stopped reading on. He had just got the guts to ask her out and there went his chance. And out of the guys out there, she had to go out with Seifer. About the most annoying, obnoxious, little punk there was. Roxas turned around and slowly walked back into the bathroom. Sora just watched his brother walk back into the bathroom. He wanted to say something that would make his twin feel better but he knew it would make no difference. Roxas finished getting ready and went back to the computer, unfortunately, to type a response to Naminé:

KeyofDestiny: omg, that's great naminé !! i'm so happy for you!

sketchcblonde17: omg, i know! i can't believe it still :D

KeyofDestiny: (: are you still coming to the pier with us?

sketchblonde17: yeah of course! kairi is going to come pick up us up in a little bit.

KeyofDestiny: us?

sketchblonde17: oh yeah, me and seifer is that ok?

KeyofDestiny: oh yeah sure, it'll be fun :D

sketchblonde17: yay! thanks Roxas, you are an awesome friend :D see you in a little bit!

KeyofDestiny: yeah see you soon. (:

_sketchblonde17 has signed off._

_KeyofDestiny has signed off._

Roxas had never lied to Naminé before and he felt bad, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't say "Naminé I like you, stop going out with him!" and he couldn't say Seifer couldn't come or Naminé would become suspicious. Roxas had never been so confused in his life. He walked down stairs and sat on the couch next to Sora.

"I'm really sorry man," Sora said trying to be sympathetic.

"It's okay, it's just I was really looking forward to today but it looks like it's going to be really bad…" Roxas looked down and put his head in his hands. Sora hated seeing Roxas like this. Roxas rarely got into a mood like this, but when he did, it could fuck up his whole day. Sora watched his brother shake a few times and Sora knew he was crying. Sora looked at the clock and it read 9:24. The girls should be arriving soon and Roxas was a wreck. Sora had to help his brother out before the girls would ask him what was wrong.

"Come on, Roxas. You have to stop crying. The girls are going to be here soon and I know you don't want Naminé to see you like this!" Sora patted his sibling's back hoping he would stop crying before the girls arrive. Roxas continued to tremble under Sora's arm and wouldn't stop.

"Roxas, stop! You are going to make yourself physically sick! Aww man, I'm really sorry but if you want to have any chance with Naminé in the future, you have to pull yourself together." At those last few words, Roxas began to slowly stop trembling and shaking. He was pulling himself together. Not for himself or Sora or Kairi but for Naminé.

"Thanks Sora. You always know what to say," Roxas said looking up at his brother smiling.

"No problem." Sora couldn't help but grin back at Roxas. He was glad Roxas had pulled himself together just in time. It was 9:30 and the girls should be arriving any moment now.

"Be right back, Sora. If the girls ask me where I went, tell them I went to the bathroom." Roxas got up from the couch and began walking towards the bathroom. He opened the door, walked in and the closed it. He turned on the water and washed off his face. He had to learn to control his emotions a little better. Usually once he got in a bad mood he couldn't get out of it until someone helped him through it. He knew that someone wasn't always going to be there for him so he had to learn to control them himself.

He dried off his face and was about to open the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He stopped in his tracks. Naminé, Kairi and Seifer were here.

--

My story is getting much better now so hit the review button and we'll be good (:

Thanks,

Sorahyper


	5. Just Wait

Hey guys,

I'm adding another chapter today because I was bored and I wrote this one:D

It's a pretty good chapter so enjoy (:

**An Erased Love**

**Just Wait**

Roxas couldn't move an inch. He could hear Sora opening the door for Naminé, Kairi and Seifer. He could hear the girls greeting him kindly and Seifer ignoring Sora and sitting on the couch. He heard Naminé scold Seifer and Seifer apologizing to Sora. The girls asked where Roxas was and Sora told them he was in bathroom. Roxas knew that he couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. Roxas took a deep breath and turned the knob and walked into the family room. Naminé saw Roxas walk out of the bathroom and she rushed over to greet him.

"Hey Roxas! Are you ready to go to The Pier?" Naminé was really happy, in fact Roxas couldn't remember the last time he saw her happy. That made Roxas feel a little better but at the same time it made him a little angry.

"Of course! Hey, Kairi and Seifer." Roxas hesitated when he said Seifer's name but it was hardly noticeable. Kairi greeted him and so did Seifer. Seifer didn't want Naminé to be mad at again so he just greeted Roxas. Naminé walked back to Seifer and Roxas watched her walk away. Seifer got up from the couch and held Naminé's hand as they walked out the door. Sora and Kairi followed suit and Roxas walked behind everyone slowly. He was the only one there without a girlfriend and he felt, well, out of place. Kairi and Sora were so happy together. Naminé looked happy as well. But Seifer was just there. He held Naminé's hand and walked close to her but his facial expression never changed. Well, he was Seifer, but couldn't he look a little happier? Roxas just ignored it and walked behind everyone else to The Pier.

Once they all had reached The Pier, the guys went in line to buy the tickets. Naminé and Kairi waited on a bench and talked and Sora, Roxas and Seifer waited in the line. Luckily, since they all had arrived half an hour before the park opened, the line wasn't that long. Sora talked to Roxas and Seifer stood there like he didn't want to socialize. Sora decided to talk to him.

"So Seifer, what's up?"

"Oh uhh, nothing. You?"

"Nothing, just glad we came to The Pier today. This is going to be me and Kairi's first real date."

"Same with me and Naminé"

"Well you both just kind of got together like this morning," Roxas pitched in. He really didn't like Seifer since they had first started going to middle school together. They used to be friends but then Seifer just got to be obnoxious and rude. He would always make fun of Roxas in front of everyone and always hit on the girls. Girls thought he was cute but at the same time, hated his personality. One day Seifer went too far and pushed Roxas into the fountain in front of the school and Roxas had enough of Seifer. He cussed him out and they both got in a fight together. The principal caught them and sent to the office. They were both suspended for a week.

Ever since, Roxas and Seifer despised each other. They would never say "hi" to each other at school even when they started going to Twilight High. They avoided each other at all costs unless they were forced to be together. Very much like today.

"Well, it still is our first date isn't?" Seifer glared at him.

"Woah, calm down guys," Sora quickly pitched in. He didn't want those two to start fighting in line for the tickets. If they did, they would all get kicked out. Seifer and Roxas cooled down and Roxas went to the window to start buying the tickets.

"I'll have one ticket please."

"That'll be 250 munny, sir" Roxas handed the woman at the counter the munny and got his ticket. Sora and Seifer were already at different windows buying their tickets. Roxas said "thank you" for his ticket and then walked to the bench where Naminé and Kairi were sitting.

"Hey Roxas," Naminé and Kairi rang.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing just waiting for our dates," Kairi said. Roxas winced at the word "dates" and Kairi noticed and gave him a puzzled look. Naminé was looking at both Sora and Seifer walking towards them so she didn't notice Roxas.

"Hey babe," Seifer told Naminé. "Here's your ticket." He handed Naminé her ticket and she happily took it and got up from the bench and stood next to her boyfriend. Sora and Kairi were both already up and waiting for them. Roxas and everyone else began walking towards the park and entered the gates.

The Pier was known for its roller coaster and its infamous "water coaster". They water coaster was called "The Poseidon". On this ride the passengers would board an average looking roller coaster seat and they would slowly ascend the 350 foot drop. After the ride dove down, they would enter a tunnel were a shower of water would come down on them. They would then go through two loops and the last loop would trigger off a water hose and the riders would go through it and become soaked.

The gang agreed that they wanted to go on that last so they would remember it more vividly. They went on a few rides and they all had a blast. Roxas, however, was thinking about Seifer and Naminé. He couldn't help but keeping them on his mind. He knew that Naminé was happy and he was also happy because she was but he couldn't be any angrier. He liked Naminé and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was hope that their relationship would end soon. He felt bad about actually wanting them to break up even though Naminé really liked Seifer.

It was getting late and they all decided that it was time they went on The Poseidon. But first they wanted to get something to eat. Kairi and Naminé told their boyfriends what to get and Sora and Seifer went off to get their girlfriend's food. Roxas followed them to get some food for himself. On their way to get the food, they passed a game where you had to make a basket and you would win a prize. Roxas wanted to get Naminé something but it would be weird getting her a prize when she was going out with Seifer. Seifer saw the basketball game as well and turned to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas. What prize do you think Naminé would like?" He motioned his arm towards the prizes. There was a dog, a cat, a fish, and a rabbit. They were all white, Naminé's favorite color, but Seifer didn't know what animal Naminé would want.

"You're her boyfriend Seifer, you should know."

"Well I don't, so can you help me or not?" Roxas thought for a minute and well, he wanted Naminé to be happy.

"The fish."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Sora was already heading back with the food and Seifer and Roxas were getting ready to order. Once they got the food Seifer played the basketball game and won the fish. Roxas felt bad for telling Seifer what animal Naminé would like because it made Seifer look like he actually knew what Naminé would want. Seifer and Roxas walked in silence to the girls and when they reached the bench they sat down.

"Here, babe. I won you a fish."

"Oh my gosh Seifer! Thank you! How did you know I would like a fish?"

"I just know my girlfriend." Roxas shot Seifer a glare that was noticeable to both Kairi and Sora. Seifer looked at Roxas and Seifer smiled at him laughing at him with his eyes. Roxas got up and walked towards the bathroom. Kairi quietly told Sora to go see if he was alright. Sora got up and headed over towards the bathroom.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay Sora? Seifer asked me what animal Naminé would like and I told him and he didn't fucking mention to her that I told him or anything. He doesn't know anything about her and she is falling for him. I don't even know if he likes her!" Roxas was about to break down and Sora didn't know what to do.

"Roxas, I know you are upset about this but there isn't really anything you can do. I'm sorry but you can't. Naminé is happy and I know you are too and I'm sorry that you are sad that she isn't yours. I know they aren't going to last forever and I know you are going to have a chance with her later, you just need to wait."

Roxas just looked at Sora as he took all that in. Sora was right, he was happy for Naminé and he knew that Naminé and Seifer couldn't possibly last forever. He just had to wait.

--

Well yeah, that's all for tonight.

Chapter Six will be up tomorrow I promise :D

Review please.

Thanks,

Sorahyper


	6. A Sight to Remember

My story seems to being doing quite well :D

Thank you Craxuan for reviewing my last two chapters!

Well you said you think you know what Seifer is up to.

Well tell me if this is what you had in mind!

Enjoy :D

-Sorahyper

**An Erased Love**

**A Sight to Remember**

Both Sora and Roxas walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the table where everyone else was at. They passed the basketball game where Seifer had bought Naminé's happiness and when they reached the table, Naminé and Seifer were talking and Kairi was sitting there waiting for them.

"Hey Roxas. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt sick to my stomach a little while ago." Sora looked at Roxas and then sighed.

"Oh okay, I'm glad you feel better!"

"Thanks. So are you ready for The Poseidon?"

"Yeah, let's go," Naminé said happily. She took Seifer's hand and they both got up and walked over to Sora and Kairi. Kairi got up and they all headed towards The Poseidon.

Everyone was talking and laughing except Roxas. Lately, he was the odd one in the group. He knew it was because of Seifer dating Naminé and he was angry about that. He wanted Naminé to ditch that jerk, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Not yet at least.

When they had reached the ride, they all decided that they wanted to take a picture. They all stood by a bench; Kairi took out the camera and yelled, "Say cheese!" The camera flashed and the whole gang ran over to camera to see how it turned out. They all laughed and smiled at their picture. Seifer and Naminé were smiling holding hands, Sora and Kairi were doing the same and Roxas was next to them and smiling. But there was something about Roxas' smile that brought Kairi's attention. She told Naminé and Seifer to go in line and save them a spot considering the line was empty.

"Roxas, are you still feeling sick? You don't look so good in the picture or right now." She motioned towards the picture they had all taken a few moments ago. Roxas was smiling, but he didn't look happy. He looked like he had forced the smile.

"Oh kind of, but it's okay. I guess I'm just tired from all the walking." Kairi knew there was something else hiding underneath Roxas' calm words, but she decided to not ask about it fearing she might upset Roxas.

"Okay, you sure you can handle the ride?" Both Kairi and Sora looked at Roxas. They were both concerned about their friend and they didn't want him to get anymore sick.

"Yeah, let's go." They trusted Roxas' words and walked into the line. Luckily, no one had entered the line since Naminé and Seifer had walked in. Sora turned to Roxas and Roxas just nodded his head. Sora nodded and then faced in front of him. He still had a look of concern on his face as did Kairi. They both tried to alter their facial expression before Naminé and Seifer saw them to avoid any questions.

The line was long and winded due to the popularity of the ride. But considering how winter was here, the line was pretty empty. They were almost at the boarding dock when they saw Naminé and Seifer. They all stopped in their tracks. Seifer and Naminé were standing there with their lips locked. Kairi looked at Sora and he motioned her ahead. She walked ahead hoping they would see her and stop making out. Sora turned back around and saw Roxas turning the corner. He quickly ran over to him and tried to distract him.

"Roxas, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah Sora. You know I don't get sick on these rides so why are you asking?"

"Uh, no reason just making sure." Roxas tried to get past him but Sora blocked his way and continued to talk. "Maybe you shouldn't go on though. I mean you don't look great."

"Sora move out of my w-" Roxas stopped in midsentence as he quickly maneuvered around his twin and saw his crush and her boyfriend making out. He felt his throat swell and his heart skip a beat. Kairi was trying to get their attention but they ignored her as they continued to kiss. Sora turned to Roxas and Roxas looked back.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I-I didn't want you to see but-"

"Just get out of my way," Roxas replied fiercely. Roxas quickly ran out of the line and Sora called out to him. Hearing Sora call Roxas' name, Naminé and Seifer stopped immediately. They saw Kairi watching Sora and they wondered how long she was there. Sora ran after his brother and Seifer and Naminé let go of each other.

"What happened?" Naminé asked concerned.

"I-I don't know," Kairi answered. She ran after Sora as did Seifer and Naminé. They all didn't know where Roxas had ran to and why Sora was after him. Naminé was clutching her plushie and Seifer was holding her hand. The three friends ran out of the amusement park and ran back to Sora's place.

Sora was already inside the house catching his breath and was looking frantically for Roxas.

"Roxas?! Where are you!?" He searched the family room, the dining room and the kitchen. He searched the bathrooms and their room but nothing. Their mom wasn't coming back for a week due to her business trip, but he had to find Roxas. He ran outside of the house and ran into Seifer. They both fell backwards and landed hard.

"Watch where the fuck you are running loser!" Seifer snapped.

"Seifer!" Naminé scolded. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, no one treated her friends badly.

"I don't have fucking time for this Seifer, I need to find Roxas." And with that he ran off towards the town and left the others behind him.

"Roxas…" Naminé couldn't understand why he had left The Pier and ran off somewhere. She didn't understand what happened. Roxas was her best friend and knowing that he had ran off somewhere and not knowing why made her upset. She fell to her knees and started softly crying to herself. Kairi saw her and ran to her side to comfort her. Seifer walked over to Naminé and rubbed her back.

"It's okay babe, I'm sure he's fine."

"But you don't know that! I don't even know why he ran off and you are sitting there all calm and not giving a damn!" Naminé continued to softly weep to herself. Kairi tried to lift up and bring her into the house. Naminé and Kairi both walked into the house leaving Seifer outside. He waited a few minutes until he thought he heard Naminé stop crying. He then heard someone walking up the stairs and closing the door. He walked inside and saw Kairi sitting on the couch.

"Naminé's really upset Seifer. How can you be so cold?"

"Because, I'm not really interested in her. I'm interested in you."

--

Dun dun dun, cliff hanger :D

Want to know what happens next?

Give me 3 more reviews for my story people :D

P.S Cruxuan, is that what you had in mind (;


	7. I'll Stop

Ahh, sorry for taking so lon to update but school sucks "/.

Because you all have had to wait for so long, I'm posting two chapters this time :D

**Trixster99**, **D-pu-nee ;)**, **ArtistBlue**, **CrazyAlex-Roxymonkey1325**, **Sara**, **ilovekaiandnami**, and **eCZi **

For reviewing my story :D.

Enjoy (:

**An Erased Love**

**I'll Stop**

"You aren't interested in Naminé?! She couldn't believe what she just heard. Seifer didn't care for Naminé but he cared about her. He was using her to get to her.

"No, I want you Kairi." He sat down on the couch next to Kairi and Kairi didn't budge an inch.

"Good because I want you too."

--

Sora walked around town and searched far and wide. He looked at the ice cream shop, at the train station, at the sandlot. Nothing. He then looked up at the clock tower and he saw a faint outline of someone. Roxas. He climbed up the tower and sat next to Roxas.

"Roxas?" Roxas was crying into his hands and didn't say a word. "Roxas, I'm really sorry. I tried to not let you see but…" Sora's voice trailed off. He couldn't bare the see his brother cry, especially when someone had hurt him. He put his hand and Roxas shoulder and sighed. "She didn't know you liked her. She's going out with Seifer and she doesn't know you like her. If she did, I'm sure she wouldn't have done that."

"I don't care," Roxas said emotionless. I don't want her to go out with Seifer. He isn't any good for her! He'll hurt her! He'll-"

"Roxas stop! I know you love her and I know that you want to be with her but this isn't going to help at all. You have to go to her and tell her you like her or you have to wait until their relationship is over. You can't go blaming him for going out with her. Maybe he does really like her. I don't know if he does. But you have to control this Roxas. You can't run from it forever."

Roxas knew Sora was trying to help but Roxas couldn't stop. His hand moved to the left and it hit something. A bottle. Sora heard the noise and reached over and grabbed it.

"What the fuck is?!" He pointed to the half empty beer bottle in his hand. "Are you going to fucking answer me?!"

"It's beer, Sora," Roxas was half buzzed already and it was already reflecting on his personality. "It helps me become numb from everything."

"I don't give a fuck, this isn't the goddamn answer. Sora dumped the remaining of the bottle off the side of the tower."

"What the hell!?" Roxas tried reaching for the bottle. "Stop!"

"YOU STOP ROXAS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCKING DRINK ANYMORE. YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GO OUT WITH HER WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU DRINK?! SHE ISN'T ROXAS. GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS."

Roxas froze at Sora's heartfelt words. Sora was fighting back the tears stinging his eyes and refused to cry in front of his brother. Roxas noticed how much he hurt Sora and began to sob uncontrollably. From the booze or not, Sora began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"I know you will. I'm sorry for yelling." The two brothers walked back home in silence drying up the tears they had spilled only moments before.

--

Yes, it's a very short chapter but I really don't have to time to write a lot right now ):

Review and read chapter 8 :D


	8. Cheating

Yeah, this is the eighth chapter of **An Erased Love **!

School is throwing a lot at me right now, so I'm sorry if I don't update very quickly.

But I will update every **Friday**.

If I don't update on a **Friday**, I owe you guys two chapters :D

Enjoy,

Sorahyper

**An Erased Love**

**Cheating**

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kairi and Seifer forgot about the lives they had lived and only noticed what was happening right now. They locked lips and began making out. They forgot about their current relationships and forgot about the people in them. They forgot about what would happen to them if they were caught. They just noticed who they were with right now. Who they needed. Who they really cared for.

Naminé was in Roxas' room sitting on his bed. She was really worried about Roxas and desperately hoped he was okay. She was still softly crying to herself but was starting to calm down. She knew that it wasn't like Roxas at all to just take off without saying anything to her. He told her everything. What happened? She had to go outside and talk to Kairi about this. Maybe Sora had told her something.

Naminé walked out of Roxas' room and walked down the stairs. She stopped halfway when she saw them. They were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! SEIFER?! KAIRI?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Kairi and Seifer immediately broke from each other and looked back up at Naminé.

"Naminé! No I can explain!" Kairi couldn't believe what she just did. She cheated on Sora and hurt her best friend in the process.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU AND SEIFER CAN HAVE EACH OTHER!" Naminé ran back up the stairs and burst into tears. She collapsed on the bed and cried. Her boyfriend, or ex boyfriend, had just cheated on her with her best friend. Well they were not best friends anymore. Not after that. Naminé desperately needed Roxas. He always knew how to make her feel better.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?"_

"_Roxas! Rai just cheated on me!"_

"_What?! How do you know?"_

"_I saw him an-and Fuu kissing by the park." Naminé continued to sob uncontrollably. Roxas hated seeing Naminé like this. He had to do something._

"_Are you home?" He asked._

"_Y-Yeah…"_

"_Wait right there, I'll be over in a few minutes." Roxas hastily hung up and rushed out the door. He forgot to bring a jacket and it was freezing tonight. He ran as fast as he could to Naminé's house. When he reached her house, he was dripping in sweat. He rang the doorbell and Naminé answered the door still in tears._

"_Naminé! Don't cry anymore I'm here." Roxas rushed inside her house and they both sat on the couch. She continued to cry into Roxas' arms and he gently rubbed her back._

"_Hey, Rai is just a guy. If he cheated on you, he's not the one for you. You deserve so much better. Just because you are falling down, you'll have friends there for you and you'll have another guy to catch you and keep you in his arms."_

_Naminé slowly stopped crying. She stopped shaking and slowly regained her stability back. _

"_Thank you Roxas. You're a great friend."_

"_You're welcome Naminé."_

"_You should take a shower, you are still dripping in sweat."_

_They both started laughing and hugged eachother._

_End of Flashback_

Naminé slowly stopped crying after remembering Roxas. She knew he was okay wherever he was. He always knew what to do.Naminé got up from the bed and dragged her body towards Roxas' desk. She found a notebook with a page sticking out of it. Curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed the page and began to read it:

"_Let's kiss in the rain, a rain so hard the only thing we can see is each other_

_Let the rain beat on our cheeks and the wind blow through our hair._

_Let the lightning strike the ground and the storm rage on._

_Let the thunder bellow in the sky and the sky turn from grey to black._

_Let the temperature drop fifteen degrees and the ground become as slick as ice._

_Let the weather rage around us as we kiss in the rain._

_Let's kiss in the rain, and never let go._

_I love you Namin__é."_

Naminé couldn't breathe. Roxas loved her.

--

This is a really nice chapter, one of my favorite I've written so far :D

If you want another chapter,

Give me **4 Reviews.**

Thanks :D,

Sorahyper


	9. Thanks

Thanks for the reviews guys, now here's your reward:

Chapter Nine :D

**An Erased Love**

**Thanks**

Roxas and Sora were walking down their block still in silence. They walked pass the houses one by one until they reached their own house. They turned on the driveway and then walked to the door. They turned the handle and walked through the door into their living room. The house was silent. They walked into the kitchen, the bathrooms, guest room and nothing.

"I guess everyone went home," Roxas said finally. He sighed knowing that he must of upset Naminé and was worrying about her. He didn't care at all about Seifer but he felt guilty that he ruined everyone's night. He and his brother walked up the stairs and headed for their room.

Naminé heard them and was suddenly aware that she was still holding the poem Roxas wrote, in her hand. She quickly opened up the notebook and slipped the piece of paper back into the notebook and turned off the light. She then walked casually to Roxas bed and sat.

The twins walked to their room and opened the door. They turned on the light and jerked back when they saw Naminé sitting there on Roxas' bed waiting for them.

"N-Naminé?!" Roxas stuttered with surprise. Even Sora was staring at her in amazement. "What are you doing here?!" Naminé had told herself she wasn't going to cry when she saw Roxas and told him about Seifer cheating on her and Kairi cheating on Sora, but she gave in and collapsed in his arms crying her eyes out.

"S-Seifer an-and Kairi! They ch-cheated on me and S-Sora!"

"What!?"

"I went do-downstairs and they were k-kissing." Sora's eyes widened. He sat on the bed trying to take in the fact that Kairi had cheated on him. And with Seifer! He knew Roxas hated him but now Sora hated Seifer as well with a strong passion.

Roxas couldn't believe it either. Seifer and Kairi were going out now and Kairi had hurt Sora. Hurt him badly. He had a bitter-sweet reaction to this and he didn't know how to react to it. He held on the Naminé as she continued to cry 

and glanced over his shoulder to see how Sora was. Sora was sitting on his bed, staring out to space. Roxas wanted to help his brother but he couldn't leave Naminé there crying into his chest.

"Naminé, Sora I'm so sorry…I-I wish I could do something…" Roxas honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset his brother or the girl he was falling for. He wished time would just stop.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Naminé was beginning to stop crying and shaking. She slowly lifted her head off of Roxas and looked at him.

"Thank you, Roxas. You always know how to make me feel better." And with that she placed her head back on his chest, still clinging to him. But she suddenly, jerked up and looked down at his white shirt.

"Oh Roxas! I'm sorry! I soaked your shirt through!" Naminé looked back at him sadly. Roxas looked down at his shirt and she was right. It was completely soaked through but he didn't care. Naminé was with him and that was all that mattered.

"Oh it's fine Naminé, I'm just glad you are feeling better." He looked back at Sora and he seemed to be getting over it as well. "Sora, come on over here. We need you here to you know." Naminé smiled at Roxas and then looked back at Sora. Sora got up from his bed and walked over to his two friends kneeling on floor. He kneeled beside them and they all talked about the recent incident.

Sora was completely over it and realized that if Kairi cheated on him, they weren't meant for eachother. Naminé agreed with him and thanked Sora and Roxas for helping her through the incident.

"Well I'm really tired guys," Sora said finally. "I'm going to go to sleep" He walked over to his bed and was unmaking it to go to sleep.

"Alright, no problem man," his brother replied. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." They began to walk out of the room when Sora called out to Roxas. "Naminé, I'll meet you downstairs." Naminé nodded and walked out the door. "Okay Sora. What do you need?" Sora laughed and then proceeded with what he wanted to tell Roxas.

"I don't think you want to be in that soaked shirt all night. It's kind of see through," Sora laughed. "There should be clean shirts in the laundry room if you want to change." Roxas blushed at his brother's comment realizing why he had mentioned about his shirt.

"Okay thanks."Roxas walked out of the room closing the door hearing his brother laugh softly to himself the whole way down the stairs.

--

Since tomorrow is **Friday** I'm going to update fer sure tomorrow.

But if you want me to update on **Saturday**. Give me **Four more Reviews **by 7PM tomorrow :D

Thanks,

Sorahyper


	10. Time To Talk

Geez, I'm getting a lot of reviews :D

Here's chapter ten (:

**An Erased Love**

**Time to Talk**

Roxas walked down the stairs and found Naminé sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Naminé, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Naminé smiled at him and he smiled back. That poem Roxas had written about her kept popping back into her head constantly and it was bothering her. She never would have thought that Roxas liked her in _that_ sort of way.

"You're welcome Naminé, I'll always be there for you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do."

"Wait a sec, I'll be right back." Roxas got off the couch and walked down the hall way. Naminé was still thinking about that poem. It was so sweet and she could tell it really came from his heart and he must really like her. She couldn't wait any longer. She went down the hallway to look for Roxas to talk him about it. She looked through the rooms and Roxas wasn't in any of them. She opened on door and found Roxas taking off his soaked shirt and throwing on another one from the dryer. He turned around to the sound of the door expecting Sora. When he saw Naminé he froze.

"Oh, uh, sorry Roxas!." Naminé blushed and turned around.

"Oh, it's okay Naminé." Roxas quickly spit out. He didn't want to make it obvious that he liked her so he tried to play it as cool as he could. "You don't have to turn around you know. We've been to the beach before." Naminé didn't even realize she turned around. Was it because she knew Roxas liked her?

"Oh sorry." She turned back around and waited for Roxas to put on his shirt on. Thoughts suddenly rushed through her head. She thought about the poem, about Roxas actually liking her. She thought about Seifer and Kairi. She thought about what she was going to do now and if anyone was going to find out they even went out. All these thought rushed into her head and she felt like she was going to explode.

"Naminé? Are you okay?" Roxas had put a new shirt on and was walking over to her.

"Oh, yeah. I just felt dizzy for a little bit."

"Maybe we should go back to the couch so you could sit down." He and Naminé walked out of the laundry and walked down the hallway. Naminé still hadn't completely recovered from the sudden rush of thoughts and was staggering down the hallway. Roxas noticed and he put his arm around her and was helped her walk to the couch. When they reached the couch they sat down and Naminé honestly couldn't wait any longer.

"Roxas, I really need to tell you something." Roxas had a puzzled look on his face. He wondered why she was acting so strange ever since she finally stopped crying and decided to let her continue.

"Okay, shoot." Naminé took a deep breath and then proceeded.

"When I was in your room waiting for you, I walked over to your desk and I found a notebook on your desk." Roxas suddenly turned pale. Naminé noticed but knew she had to continue. "I saw a paper sticking out and I-"

"You read it?," Roxas said cutting her off. Roxas was pale and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Roxas knew she read the poem and looked down at the floor nervously waiting what she would say next.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I just had to! Roxas, it was…beautiful." Roxas looked up at her in amazement. He wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"Y-you liked it?"

"Of course I did!"

"So you know now huh?"

"Yes I know you like me now."

"Well I guess there's no need to any longer now huh?" Naminé looked at Roxas and he looked into her and eyes and asked, "Naminé, would you go out with me?"

--

Cliffhanger, dun dun dun. haha.

Give me **Five Reviews** by **tomorrow night** and i'll update tomorrow.

If I get the **Five Reviews** before **tomorrow night**, then I'll update earlier :D

Thanks,

Sorahyper


	11. Yes or No?

First of all, I want to apologize for how short these chapters are...

They would be longer but I honestly don't have a lot of time to add on to the story.

I didn't update yesterday because I wrote** two chapters** for **An Erased Love **

I'm goin to put both of them up today because I don't think I'll have time to add one tomorrow "/

Here is chapter 11,

Enjoy.

** An Erased Love**

**Yes or No**

Naminé's breath halted in its tracks. He asked her out. Her best friend asked her out. What should she do? Should she say yes? No? Thoughts suddenly rushed into her head in just seconds. The scenarios; breaking up, fights, what would happen? By the time Naminé had finished thinking about everything, it was only a few seconds after Roxas asked her. It seemed almost like an eternity to Naminé.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Naminé asked trying to buy some more time to think over everything before she answered. She wanted to make sure if she said yes if they would stay together and nothing serious would affect their friendship. But if she said no? Well that was a different story. It could possibly ruin their friendship for a while or even forever.

"Yes," Roxas asked without hesitation. Now that the hard words were out now, Roxas tried to stay as calm as possible and anxiously wait for Naminé's response.

Naminé felt as if the world has stopped spinning and that the walls were closing in. Finally, Naminé found the answer she was looking for. She looked into Roxas' eyes and leaned in closer. She opened her mouth and calmly answered.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you to ask for a long, long time Roxas." She draped her arms around Roxas' neck and laid her head against his chest. She looked up at him and smiled and smiled back.

"Naminé," he answered quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Naminé got off him, sat up and looked into his eyes with a confused look on her face.

"For saying yes."

"Well, it's not like I don't mean it. I like you too Roxas and I have liked you for as far as I can remember."

Roxas felt his heart swell in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. He had the girl he was falling for and he couldn't ask for anything more.

"Naminé?"

"Yeah Roxas?" Naminé smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. Naminé looked at him puzzled and was about to say something but was stopped when Roxas leaned in and gave her a kiss. Naminé felt her cheeks redden and she saw that Roxas' were red as well.

"Woah, what do we have here?" Roxas and Naminé whipped their heads up at the stairs and looked directly at the person who just spoke. Sora looked at the two and couldn't help but smile.

"How cute," Sora said in a high-pitched tone.

"Sora leave us alone!" Roxas yelled back at his brother. He didn't want to be bothered by him. Especially not now.

"Alright, alright," Sora replied still smiling. "I'll leave you two alone." Sora quickly dodged the book that Roxas threw up at him. He walked back up the stairs looking back and his brother and the girl he was in love with. He walked towards his room and laughed softly to himself.

"Fucking Sora," Roxas mumbled. Naminé laughed at him and when he saw her smile, he laughed too.

"Oh Roxas," Naminé answered. She sighed and they both lied on the couch together. Roxas stole a glance from the couch and it read 11:45. So much had happened today. Naminé went out with the guy he despised, he ran to the clock tower, he returned to the house with Sora to find Naminé had broken up with Seifer. He and Naminé then walked down the stairs and sat on the couch where he asked her out and she accepted.

He looked down at Naminé who was laying against his arm fast sleep.

"Wow," Roxas sighed. "Today was a hell of a day…"

--

Yeah, very short chapter.

Review and read chapter 12.


	12. 7 Things

This is probably the longest chapter in a long time haha.

Enjoy **Chapter 12.**

**An Erased Love**

**7 Things**

The sun's rays rushed through the cracks in the blinds and the light beat directly on Roxas' face. He groaned and slowly turned away from the light. He stopped when he felt himself bump into something. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Naminé peacefully smiling in her sleep. His surprised expression soon relaxed and he also began to smile. He stroke Naminé's hair and slowly closed his eyes again.

He began thinking about the day before and how crazy it was. He thought that never in a million years would he be going out with Naminé but what seemed like a far off dream had became a reality over night.

Roxas was nearly asleep when he heard someone walking down the stairs. Knowing it was Sora he just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPHEAD!" Sora opened the blinds and the sun suddenly rushed in blinding Roxas causing him to jerk quickly up. "It's 11:40 and I think you should be up now." Sora was enjoying waking up his brother for a change and having him see what it felt like to be awaken by someone so suddenly.

When Roxas had jerked upward, Naminé awoke. Confused, she scanned around the room looking for an explanation. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light that was all around her and she looked up at Roxas and everything came back to her. Roxas saw her and smiled at her.

"Morning, Naminé. How'd you sleep?" Roxas adjusted on the couch so Naminé could sit up and talk to him. Naminé sat up and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Good, you?"

"Great." The two smiled and returned their glances back to Sora, who was sitting on the edge of the window.

"Oh don't mind me," he replied. "Just bored out of my mind."

Roxas smiled at his brother and so did Naminé.

"What do you want to do today Roxas?"

"Oh I don't know…you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Cool, just let me get showered and dressed and then we'll head on to your house."

"Okay," Naminé happily answered. She was excited that her and Roxas were going out and they were going to go to the park, one of Naminé's favorite places to hang out because it was peaceful enough for her to escape the chaos from the world and sketch a few of her drawings.

She and Roxas both walked up the stairs into Roxas' room and Sora followed behind them. The three friends walked in the room and shut the door. Naminé sat on Roxas' bed and Sora sat on his. Roxas headed for the closet to pick an outfit out to wear. He was stoked to go to the park with Naminé and he wanted to pick one of his favorite outfits out, a black shirt with a heartless on it, dark jeans and white shoes.

"Aww, I like that outfit Roxas!" Roxas turned to Naminé who was staring at his outfit he had laid out on the bed. He beamed at her and they both laughed. Sora was just staring at them in awe at how happy the both were. He couldn't think of the last time Roxas was this happy. He was happy for his brother and was proud of him for being able to ask Naminé out. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Roxas told Naminé he would be right back and he walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Naminé turned to Sora and they both started a conversation but Roxas was too far away to hear. He shut the door and hung his clothes on the bar the towels were on. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror and quietly to himself laughed.

"So you're going out with Roxas huh?" Sora asked Naminé while his brother took a shower.

"Yeah," Naminé answered in a daze.

"That's great." Sora really was happy for his friend and for his brother. He personally thought they made a great couple and was happy that they were finally together after what seemed like forever.

"Thanks." Naminé beamed up at Sora and he grinned back. "I've really been waiting for him to ask me."

"Oh? You liked him before he asked you?"

"Yeah, for a while actually. Ever since winter really began, I've liked him and it only got worse. But when Seifer asked me, I said yes because I thought Roxas would never ask me…" Naminé said ashamed.

"There's nothing wrong with going out with someone else you like because you thought the person you liked first wasn't going to go out with you." Naminé looked at Sora and gave him a puzzled look. Since when did he understand all this drama before? He usually was the guy that was clueless about drama and thus, avoided it as much as possible.

"Just because I'm a guy, it doesn't mean I don't understand this." Naminé laughed at Sora's response and he looked back at her confused.

"Haha, okay. Well thanks."

They waited for a few minutes in silence as they waited for Roxas to walk out of the shower. When they heard the water shut off, Naminé rose from the bed and was about to walk towards then door when Sora stopped her.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Naminé looked back at Sora and waited. "The song on Roxas' I-Pod right now, he's been listening to it non-stop since he told me he liked you. Maybe you should check it out." Sora walked past Naminé and out the door and his footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs.

Naminé walked over to Roxas' I-Pod dock and took his I-Pod off it. The light turned on and she looked at the song and placed the earphone in her ear. She had never heard the song before and listened to it a few times. She smiled at one part of the song and replayed it over and over again. She finally stopped and put the I-Pod back on the dock.

A few minutes later, Roxas walked into the room and Naminé looked at him and began to sing:

"The 7 things I like about you, your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's.  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized.  
You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy.  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know.  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do…"

Roxas only stared at Naminé dumbfounded. Naminé's voice was so angelic it amazed him. When he finally found his voice he finished her line and sang:

"_You make me love you."_

_--_

Not thwe longest chapter I've ever wrote, but certainl the longest in a while haha.

Want the next chapter?

Give me uhh, **Five Reviews !**

Thanks,

Sorahyper :D


	13. Sketches

Thanks for the reviews well here's chapter 13 :D

**An Erased Love**

**Sketches**

Roxas and Naminé hugged each other when they finished the song and they walked downstairs holding hands. Sora was sitting on the couch watching a show about skateboards and when he heard the two walk down the stairs he turned around.

"Well, isn't that a sight." He smiled at the two and this time Roxas didn't yell back at Sora. He knew Sora was happy for him and he was glad. "Well you two go to the park. I'll be here."

"Thanks Sora, we'll make sure to call you if we need anything." Naminé smiled at Sora. Roxas and Naminé both walked out the door and very quietly they heard Sora mumble to himself, "Oh you won't."

Roxas and Naminé walked to Naminé's house so Naminé could take a shower and they could head over to the park. Naminé's house was only a few block away so they arrived quickly.

They walked up the driveway and Naminé took the spare key from under the doormat. She turned the key in the lock and they both walked inside the house. Roxas shut the door as Naminé quickly rushed up the stairs to her closet so they could go to the park. Naminé loved the park and she knew she was going to have a great time spending the day at the park with her boyfriend.

Roxas walked up the stairs to Naminé's room. He smiled at her as she rushed to find a cute outfit to wear. He spotted a little white dress and he called her attention to it.

"Hey, Naminé." She turned to him holding the dress in her hand.

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"You should wear that today, it's cute." Naminé looked down at the dress she was holding and a grin formed on her face. It was a cute dress and she was waiting for a special day to wear it. Well today was a special wasn't it?

"Oh thanks, Roxas. I like it!" She grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom. Before she closed the door she asked Roxas to get her sketchbook so she could draw a little at the park.

"But don't look at it! The drawing I'm drawing right now isn't done and I want to show you it when I'm done."

Naminé closed the door and turned on the shower. Roxas was searching her room for the sketchbook. Naminé always had it hidden and he could never find it. He searched all the spots her normally searched and he finally noticed a spot her never checked. He reached towards the top of Naminé's closet and bumped into something. He grabbed and the object and brought it down and grinned. Her sketchbook. He placed it on her bed and waited for Naminé to walk out of the bathroom.

He turned on the TV and the show Sora was watching before they left his house was on. He watched the show for a while and it was interesting. When he heard the shower turn off, he switched the TV off and walked over to the mirror. He checked his hair and made sure that he looked for this date. He heard the blow dryer turn on and he knew he had time to kill.

He sat on the bed patiently and put the sketchbook on his lap. It was hard ignoring the curiosity Naminé had left with him but he did it because soon Naminé walked out of the bathroom. She looked, well, beautiful. Her white dress went about mid-thigh and her silky blonde hair hung down past her shoulders, down her back.

"Naminé you look great."

"Thanks Roxas!"

They both headed downstairs and walked out the door. Naminé turned the key in the lock and they walked to the park across the street. The weather outside was beautiful for a day in the winter. It wasn't cold or warm and the sun was beating down on them. As they walked through the park, they came across a little brown bench.

"Roxas, let's sit here."

"Alright." They both sat down on the bench and looked around them. The park was very quiet and empty today. Just how Naminé liked it. Naminé opened her sketch book and began working on her drawing. Roxas and Naminé talked for a while and they were both having a great time.

About 45 minutes after they had sat, Naminé said, "Okay, I'm done. I've been working on it since Friday."

"Is it the same drawing you wouldn't let me see in English?"

"Yeah," Naminé said embarrassed.

"Why are you letting me see it now?" Roxas was confused. Naminé was turning a deep red so he decided not to ask about it anymore. He reached for the sketchbook and Naminé looked at him. She handed the sketchbook over and he took it and looked at it.

It was a drawing of him and Naminé kissing on the bench. He looked at her and she quickly stopped him from saying anything.

"That's why I didn't want you seeing it and that's why I was waiting for you to ask me." Roxas smiled and Naminé and she smiled back.

"Why don't we make this happen?" He leaned in and put his arms around her and kissed her. At first she couldn't move but she quickly kissed back. When they broke the kiss, Roxas looked at Naminé.

"Just like the drawing right?"

"Yeah," she replied. She glanced at the drawing and grinned ear to ear. She looked back at him and said, "Just like the drawing."

--

I'll **try** to update tommorrow but if i can't sorry ):

Give me **5 Reviews **

Thanks :D,

Sorahyper


	14. Old Memories

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY ):

With the last month of school, it was hard to really do anything, but now it's summer and I'm going to update for now on :D

Remember,

**Constructive Criticism**

Oh and thanks for all the reviewers :D I love when you guys tell me what you like about the story or just say a little part of the story, it makes me realize that people are actually reading this

story and they like it (: But, if you are seriously going to review me, say something? Thanks :D

Here's the longest chapter so far, Chapter 14!

**An Erased Love**

**Old Memories**

Two weeks passed and Roxas and Naminé had never been so happy in their lives. The first day they walked into Biology again, everyone stopped and stared:

_Olette's jaw dropped, Riku's eyebrow raised, and Hayner and Pence had a look of confusion spread over their faces. Naminé and Roxas ignored everyone's confused, shocked expressions and continued to step into the classroom. Their hands broke their hold and they turned and faced each other. They shared a quick hug and proceeded to their seats. The once silent room, quickly was filled with loud whispers of what had just happened. Riku got up from his seat and ran over Roxas' desk._

_"Woah, woah, woah?! Since when did that happen?" Riku jutted his finger toward Naminé and back to Roxas._

_"Two days ago," Roxas answered calmly. He broke the awkward stare between him and Riku and opened his Biology book, acting like he was doing something instead of ignoring his friend._

_"Don't try to ignore me Roxas!"_

_"**Crap. Well that didn't work too well, now did it?" Roxas thought.**_

_"What is it Riku," Roxas sighed._

_"Well, how did it happen? Things like that just don't occur out of thin air y'know!"_

_"I just told her I liked her and it all worked out," Roxas said flatly. Of course, this was **technically** true; just a little simplified._

_"Seriously?" Riku asked dumbfoundingly._

_"Yup."_

_"You make it sound so simple!"_

_"Because it kind of is." Roxas chuckled. The bell rang and a confused Riku walked back to his seat as the lecture from Mr. Rodriguez began._

--

Of course, there were comments about the two:

_"Aren't they like best friends?"_

_"Woah, didn't see that coming!"_

_"Aww, how cute."_

_"They make an adorable couple."_

These comments only lasted through the first week, roughly, and Roxas and Naminé thanked the people said nice things about their relationship.

But, of course, these comments ceased now that their one month anniversary was coming up. Just a few days away, two to be exact, and school had just ended. Roxas and Naminé were taking their usual route to the courtyard, discussing their plans for the day and for the weekend.

"I was thinking, Naminé, that we should go to the park for our anniversary."

"Oh, that's a great idea!"

The two usually hung out in the park since the sketchbook incident. Word spread around about the two's kiss on the bench by the fountain and they nicknamed the bench after them.

"As for today...what do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh, i don't know..."

"Hey! How about we watch a movie at my house?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Roxas. Is okay if Sora watches it with us? He's really been sad since the whole Kairi cough that bitch cough incident."

Roxas chuckled at Naminé's remark about Kairi. Ever since she cheated on Sora with Seifer, she was shunned out by the group and she has been hanging out with Seifer, Fuu, and Rai ever since. No one's really missed her.

"Haha, of course. He's been really worrying me lately. I try to talk to him about it or try to cheer him up but..." Roxas trailed off. He sighed, "I don't know. He just isn't himself lately."

The couple walked together, hand in hand, out to the courtyard. They were about to pass the fountain when Seifer and his gang appeared from behind the lockers.

"Yo!" Seifer yelled at Roxas. "Where you think you're going?" Seifer walked up to Roxas bumping him in the shoulder.

"Just leave us alone Seifer," Roxas spat back. "I thought maybe you had changed when we went to The Pier together, but you obviously haven't!" Roxas and Naminé tried to walk around the guy, but he walked right back in the way pushing Roxas out of Naminé's grasp.

"Seifer!" Naminé shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"I'll do what i want to do, babe."

"Excuse me?" Kairi sad flatly to Seifer. "I'm pretty sure I'm your girl not her."

"Don't correct me babe, okay?" Seifer glared back at Kairi. Kairi looked down at the ground and backed up a few steps.

"Now, where was I?" Seifer asked looking back at Roxas. By now, a group had formed around the two about to fight and the crowd was whispering loudly on the outcome.

_"Seifer's going to win"_

_"Naw, Roxas can take 'im."_

_"But look at Seifer, he's going to win in one punch."_

"Seifer, what the hell are you doing?" Roxas yelled at him. "What did I ever do to you!? Nothing! You just started being an asshole to me one day!"

"People change, Rox."

"Don't call me that name! You gave it to me when we were friends and I'm trying to erase those memories from my mind!"

"We **were** once friends, Rox," Seifer said flatly, ignoring the last statement Roxas told him. "Everything from the past is written in history and no matter what you do to try to change it, it'll never go away. You can try to erode it, cross it out, burn it, throw it to the bottom of the ocean, but it'll never truly fade away."

"Seifer!" Naminé wailed. "Why are you doing this to him? What is the whole significance of this?!"

"The significance? It's right here." Seifer pointed to the fountain next to them, his arm in a striaght stiff line. Roxas' jaw tightened and Naminé glanced at the fountain, as well did everyone else.

"The fountain?" Naminé asked questioningly. "How does that have anything do with this?"

"Roxas and I," Seifer began, "have a very important occurence that happened at this fountain."

"What occu--" Naminé stopped in midsentence.

_One day Seifer went too far and pushed Roxas into the fountain in front of the school and Roxas had enough of Seifer. He cussed him out and they both got in a fight together. The principal caught them and sent to the office. They were both suspended for a week._

_"_B-But!" Naminé stammered. "That was in middle school, that was years ago! It's n--"

"They shut that school down the year we graduated," Seifer interrupted. "Said it wasn't safe and the only decent thing there was the fountain." Seifer moved his glance from Roxas and back onto the fountain. "So they moved it here. A little more eroded, but still works fine." He broke his gaze back to Roxas and tensed the muscles in his body.

Naminé starred at two speechless. She was scared, for herself and for Roxas.

"Seifer, please don't do this," Naminé started.

"Shut up! I'm going to do what I want!" Roxas' muscles tensed as well did Seifer's. "Any last words Roxas before I send you into a coma?"

Roxas cleared his throat and sighed heavily. "Yeah, fuck you!" Roxas' kneeded Seifer's stomach throwing him off guard. Seifer gasped for air as the impact was sent through his entire body. The crowd had already started shouting wildly, cheering the two on. Roxas sent his fist into Seifer's face sending him back into the fountain. His back collided with th edge of the pool leaving Seifer to groan loudly as his head fell back into the water.

Roxas jumped in after him and they were both fighting inside the pool. The crowd quickly rushed around the fountain continuing to cheer them on. Fists were flying and swears were heard throughout the air.

"Roxas! No!" Naminé rushed around the fountain and tried to push her way through. She was stopped by arm grabbing her wrist. She screamed out loud flailing her arms in the air.

"Naminé!" Sora called back to her. "It's just me. Don't go in there! You are only going to get hurt!"

"No!" Naminé I need to go and stop them!"

"Naminé!" Sora yelled back at her. "I know you mean well, but I'm not going to let you get hurt!" Naminé backed up as Sora ran through the crowd into the fountain.

Sora jumped in the fountain attempting to seperate the two before any more damage could occur. Seifer punched him at his side and in the chest but, Sora took all the blows protecting his brother. Seifer mangaged to get around Sora, knocking Roxas into the back of the fountain, sending his head into the metal center. Sora punched Seifer with all his might sending him out of the fountain and bouncing off the floor, unconcious.

The crowd seperated and silenced as Naminé screamed at the top of her lungs. She rushed over to her boyfriends side in the center of fountain.

"Roxas! No! Come on, open your eyes. No!"

Roxas' right eye opened slowly but couldn't open his left due to the black eye that had formed in the fight.

"Naminé..." Roxas slowly slipped into unconciousness as Naminé cried on his chest. As Roxas' conciousness faded away, he remembered what Seifer had said only moments before.

_"Everything from the past is written in stone and no matter what you do to try to change it, it'll never go away. You can try to erode it, cross it out, burn it, throw it to the bottom of the ocean but it'll never truly fade away."_

--

Well, that's another chapter!

Hahaha, reviews please?

**4 Reviews 'til the next chapter :D**

- Sorahyper


	15. Bandages

Uhh, it looks like there was an argument over the last chapter through the reviews.

**Cruxuan; **Thanks for the honesty, but I would have prefered the review to say something on the lines of: 'This is a pretty good story'. That way you aren't bashing my story, calling it "nothing" and you are still implying it is "average" but in a nicer way. I mean, I know this story isn't the best story in the world but at least I'm trying to make it good. Other people actually enjoy this story and that makes me feel like my story isn't terrible but, when you call my story "nothing" it makes me wonder if I should actually be writing. If you still want to read the story, go ahead. Just don't call my story "nothing", k?

**XsoraXroxasX; **Thanks for your review and for defending me and my story. I hope you and all my other reviewers actually enjoy the story and continue to review it.

**My Point: I know I'm not the best writer; I can't be perfect. If you don't like something of my story, give me Constructive Crticism like eCZi did. **

**Thanks and Enjoy**

**-Sorahyper**

**An Erased Love**

**Bandages**

"Roxas! Wake up! Please!"

Roxas heard a voice ringing in his head but couldn't move to find where it was coming from.

"Come on, man. Open your eyes; for us!"

Another voice? Where was he? He traced his memory desperately searching for the answer he was searching for. Then he found it. He remembered the fight he had with Seifer at the fountain and he remembered the crowd going wild. He remembered Naminé screaming his name and the crowd cheering them on. He remembered ignoring everyone beside him and Seifer, fighting regardless of the consequences that would follow.

He was winning the fight, Seifer was barely landing the hits but when did landed; they hurt and caught him off guard. The fight was going smoothly, no cheap shots and no senseless beating, until Sora came into the fountain trying to break them up. This caught Roxas off guard and, with his guard down, Seifer took the advantage and hit him square in the chest. The blow sent Roxas falling back, hitting the center of the fountain.

He remembered someone punching Seifer and Naminé rushing to his side calling his name out. Everything after that was a little hazy.

"_Am I still at the __school?" Roxas thought._

"Ugh," he groaned as he stiffened his body.

The ground underneath him was definitley not water or concrete. It was much softer, but still very hard to find comfort. The voices stirred up again as his body stiffened more and their whispers turned into shouts.

"He's waking up! Roxas! Can you hear me?"

"Roxas! Please open your eyes!"

"Roxas!"

_"Three voices?" Roxas thought._

His body ached every time it stiffened and every time he tried to turn on his side. As the voices continued ringing around the room, he began to figure out where 

they were coming from. One from his left, two from the right. He tried lifting his arm from his resting place, to extend to the person on his left. He cried out in pain when his arm lifted what felt like inches.

"Roxas!" One voice screamed.

"Naminé?" Roxas said as he gasped for air.

"Yes, Roxas I'm here." Naminé traced her soft hand over Roxas' cut face; her hand trembling as it inched further and further. Roxas groaned softly as her hand traced over his left eye, which was swollen shut. Her hand recoiled off his face when she noticed the pain he was in.

Roxas slowly opened his eye and the bright light flooded the room. The walls were bright white, as well was the light. He craned his neck up to see the people standing over his side; Naminé, Sora and Riku.

"Hey guys," Roxas rasped. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Sora explained. "You and Seifer got in a pretty bad fight."

"How bad?" Roxas asked slowly.

His friends silenced and looked down at the floor, trying to ignore the question Roxas had just asked. Roxas looked down onto the bed he was in and noticed the damages to his body. His arm was in a cast, explaining the agonizing pain that followed when he attempted to lift it off the bed. His eye was swollen shut and hurt even trying to move it the slightest bit. He traced his right arm over his face noticing a large gash from his left temple down to his chin. He could move both of his legs, fortunately, and there didn't seem to be any more damage to his body.

"I'm sorry, man," Sora started. "I just couldn't get there in time..."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have even kneeded him in the first place. I could have just walked away but I didn't."

"No," Sora shook his head. "You had every right to knee his ass because he wanted this fight in the first place. Who knows why he decided to do it today, of all the days."

Roxas sighed heavily as he gazed back up to Naminé and smiled at her. She smiled softly back and then glanced back to his injured body.

"It's just a few scratches," Roxas said optimistically. "I'm sure I'll heal in no time!"

Sora and Riku shared a quick laugh and Naminé looked back at her boyfriend lying in the bed; so helplessly. He smiled at her reassuringly and Naminé couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey guys," Roxas said. "Think you could give me a moment with Naminé?"

"Oh sure." Sora and Riku walked out of the room snickering under their breath as Naminé took a seat on the chair next to Roxas' bed.

"What is it Roxas?" She asked curiously.

"Don't feel bad for what has happened to me. I mean, it's not your fault."

"I know, but--"

"But, nothing. It's not your fault, okay?"

Naminé nodded slowly, sighing as she continued looking into her boyfriend's blue eyes.

"Do you feel okay, Roxas?" She asked.

"Yeah," he started. "Like a million bucks."

Naminé smiled weakly to her boyfriend and he smiled back.

"I wish you hadn't done this in the first place, I mean it's obvious you don't feel good."

"What are you talking about? I feel fine."

"Stop being sarcastic, Roxas," Naminé's voice rised a little. "You didn't even have to get in this stupid fight and you wouldn't be so hurt."

"Naminé," Roxas' voice also rising. "I did it so he wouldn't do anything to hurt you! You still don't know the complete story of what happened between me and him and I wasn't going to let him tell you!"

"What?" Naminé said taken back.

"He was going to hurt you, Naminé. He was going to take you away from me."

"What are you talking about Roxas?!" Naminé yelled exasperatedly. "You are really acting differently than you usually do!"

"Naminé, I got in the fight to protect you from any harm, why can't you realize that!?"

"Because all it did was get you hurt!"

"Naminé! Just leave me alone!"

"FINE!"

Naminé stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. The muffled responses from Sora and Riku were heard while Naminé continued to storm out of the building. Through the window, Roxas could see Sora reaching for the door handle but, then taking it back and walking over to a bench where he sat alone.

_"What have a done," Roxas thought. "I just hurt Naminé..." _

Roxas recalled the memory between him and Seifer years ago at the fountain:

_Flashback_

_"Yo, Rox!" Seifer yelled as he ran over to his friend. "Where you going?"_

_"To my house. Olette and I are going to watch a movie."_

_"You and the girlfriend, huh?"_

_"Knock it off, Seifer. It's not like you have never done anything with your girlfriend."_

_"Well, I understand why my girlfriend and I should do something together but, why would Olette do something with a fag?"_

_"What did you just call me?" Roxas yelled back._

_"You heard me, you dipshit."_

_"Seifer, what the hell did I ever do to you?!"_

_"People change Rox."_

_"Don't call me that ever again!"_

_"Everything from the past is written in stone and no matter what you do to try to change it, it'll never go away. You can try to erode it, cross it out, burn it, throw it to the bottom of the ocean, but it'll never truly fade away."_

_Seifer pushed Roxas into the water and a fight was initiated. They punched, kicked and fought as the crowd cheered them on. _

_"What is going on here?" Bellowed a loud voice._

_The crowd that had formed around the fountain now quickly separated as the principal walked over to the two young boys fighting._

_"You two!" He bellowed. "My office now!"_

_The two boys immediately ceased their fighting and walked behind the principal to the office where their punishment was waiting for them._

_End of Flashback_

Roxas sat in his bed, his body achind all over and all Roxas could think of was him and Naminé at the park:

"_Just like the drawing right?"_

"_Yeah," she replied. She glanced at the drawing and grinned ear to ear. She looked back at him and said, "Just like the drawing."_

_--_

Yeah, this chapter is kind of yeahhh haha.

**4 More Reviews 'Til Next Chapter :D**

Thanks,

Sorahyper (:


End file.
